And They Laughed Together
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Edge pays a visit to his cute boyfriend's, Papyrus's, house. EDGEPUFF


Edge trotted through the darkness, arms tightly folded against his chest to shield himself from the cold. A thick layer of snow slowed his pace despite his efforts to fight against it. It was freezing cold in this universe's Snowdin and he could hardly hazard how its inhabitants could tolerate it with little more than a toque or a thin scarf. Nevertheless, he walked the empty streets, glancing into the lit windows of passing shops and homes through which he could observe the darkened silhouette of cheery folk making merry. Edge would never admit how heartwarming it was to behold nor how he hoped, one day, he could live amongst them.

The broody skeleton shook his head and continued his venture through town. He shivered and reminded himself of the warmth waiting for him at his destination, smiling slightly to himself in a way that made him much less threatening. Fortunately, no one was there to see. Edge only paused his trek a final time to behold the grand edifice of Grillby's bar. The flame monster's name was stapled in big neon yellow letters over the front entrance with more flashing signs advertising their hours, meals, and special deals. Somehow, the display didn't seem as obnoxious as it was welcoming. Still, Edge raised both of his middle fingers at it before he stalked off.

Finally, he reached his destination: a cozy home decorated with Christmas lights and with rooftops covered in snow. A yellow glow poured from the windows and despite the biting cold forcefully slowing his movements and covering with clothes with a thin layer of frost, Edge felt warmer. He felt happy. He took a deep breath and watched the rushing silhouette of a skeleton much like himself likely hastening to get everything in order. It was endearing to catch his brief whines and cries when he lamented something he forgot to do or when something thumped to the ground. And though Edge could have spent a long time watching him, a shiver ran up his spine reminding him of just how cold he currently was. Without further ado, he walked up the front steps and knocked at the door.

All commotion inside the house came a grinding halt and there was a pause before the sound of steps resonated rapidly, moving towards the door. Papyrus swung it open with a big smile and a bright blush dusting his rounded cheekbones. "Edge!" He greeted excitedly and pulled him into a big hug, "You're as punctu— _ack!_ " Papyrus then pulled away quickly, "Oh my god! You're freezing cold!" He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside, "Come in! Let me warm you!"

"Hello, Papyrus." Edge smirked as he allowed himself to be dragged around.

He was seated on the sofa while Papyrus ran up the stairs to fetch a thick blanket which he then wrapped around Edge tightly – so much so the latter could hardly move his arms. At least he was warm, he supposed. The presence of Papyrus was an added bonus as well. The cheery skeleton in question plopped himself down next to Edge, leaning against him and smiling widely as he snuggled into him.

"I'm glad you're here." He said softly.

"I figured." Edge chuckled and tried to lean back, but the thick blanket didn't allow for much mobility. "You were so excited you forgot to kiss me."

Papyrus flinched back exaggeratedly, his face flushing with a blush of mortification. "Oh my god, you're right!" He gasped and quickly moved back in to press their mouths together with a clank and a 'mwah!'. "There! I'm sorry I forgot."

"I was just teasing, Papyrus." Edge assured and bonked his forehead against the other's.

Papyrus was, by far, the sweetest individual he had ever encountered. He was so fortunate that he returned his affection despite being less than worthy of it. He had always imagined the skeleton would end up with someone like the Mettaton of this universe – a rich monster with energy and enthusiasm that matched the other's. As it was, Edge could hardly keep up with Papyrus, but he certainly tried his best and Papyrus didn't seem to mind.

"Are you feeling warmer?" Papyrus asked.

Edge nodded and wiggled the blanket loose. "My clothes are all wet and soggy, though." He indicated.

"I can put them in the wash, if you want." The other offered. "They'll be all warm and toasty by the time you leave."

"And should I prance around your home naked while we wait for them to dry?" Edge teased.

Papyrus flinched and flushed at the suggestion. His reaction sparked a laugh out of Edge but before he could explain that he was teasing, the other replied with: "M-Maybe not in the _living room_ …"

Edge's eyes widened in surprise and he felt a small blush gently heat his cheeks. "Then where?" He asked, his voice now low.

Papyrus nervously began fiddling with his hands. His eyes darted around the room, hardly resting on anything for more than a second. He gritted his teeth together, struggling to voice his answer for a brief moment. "M…my…room…"

"Oh." Edge purred and inched closer. Papyrus shut his eyes in anticipation of a kiss but the former stopped a few inches short of his mouth. "How forward of you."

"I…I didn't mean anything by it…" Papyrus defended, but the look in his eyes suggested otherwise.

"I didn't take you for a liar, Papyrus." Edge chuckled lowly as he pulled away. "There's nothing strange about wanting to do _those things_ with your lover."

"I-I know!" Papyrus stammered and he looked like he wanted to continue, to defend himself, but he stopped and glanced away in embarrassment instead. Edge laughed at his demeanour, finding the other all the more endearing. These were some of the many things he loved about him. "J…Just take off your clothes already!"

The skeleton rose from the sofa, stomping towards the laundry room to prepare the machine. Edge watched him go for a moment before rising as well and stripping. He set his armour aside, placing it against the coffee table, and then began to take off his shirt. The wet fabric clung to his bones making it all the more difficult to remove. He struggled for a little and was glad Papyrus wasn't there to see him be so uncool. The latter returned just as he managed to pry his shirt off and was beginning to undo his pants.

Papyrus blushed furiously. "Edge!" He yelped and ran towards him. He jumped onto the couch and pulled the curtains shut, frowning at him. "Don't just strip where anyone can see you!"

"Sorry." He shrugged and then grinned as he saw an opportunity to tease the other again. "Didn't know you were so possessive of me."

Papyrus huffed and pouted. "You're mine…" He mumbled.

The statement was probably reserved for himself but he had uttered it loud enough for Edge to hear without a problem. He blushed and felt his heart flutter. Papyrus was more surprising than he could have ever anticipated. "You're really something." Edge chuckled and started to lower his pants.

He didn't miss how Papyrus suddenly got far more agitated and flustered the moment his pelvic bones peaked out. The skeleton nervously looked around everywhere wondering where the best place to look was. He seemed to debate between fixating Edge's face and admiring the ceiling but never quite made up his mind. As adorable as it was, Edge found himself puzzled by the behaviour. Papyrus was acting as though he had never seen him naked let alone ever placed his face inches from his crotch doing something considerably lewd. It brought a lecherous grin to his face. How he loved to wind the other up and watch him go.

"Papyrus." Edge purred lowly, taking a step towards him. He seemed off put by the sudden lack of distance between them, his face flushing all the more. "What's gotten you so nervous?"

"N…nothing!" He insisted.

"If it's really nothing, why are you hesitating to look?" Edge asked with a smug smirk.

"You're—I was being considerate!" Papyrus declared. "Y-you're the only one naked so…"

"If you're really looking to be considerate, take off your clothes." Edge hummed as he reached for his scarf and tugged it off effortlessly, casting it aside.

Papyrus stared at him with a dumbfounded look. It was as though his brain had short-circuited though it had fortunately quickly fixed itself. His hands mindlessly reached for the straps of his battle body but then stopped as he remembered where they were. "N-not here…"

"Why not?" Edge pushed, sitting back on the sofa and pulling Papyrus in between his open legs. "We could multitask: fuck while watching a movie."

"Sans might come home soon…" Papyrus muttered as though he would seriously consider the option if his brother hadn't been a factor. He took Edge's hand and gently pried him back onto his feet. "Let's go to my room."

Edge smirked and followed Papyrus up the stairs and into his room. He marvelled at the way their fingers were loosely woven together, slightly disappointed when they parted despite knowing something good was coming. The cheery skeleton suddenly lost his smile as he became more focused. It was adorable to see just how seriously he took sex with Edge – of course, he saw it as more than just 'sex'. Regardless, the broody skeleton took pleasure in tearing away at his stoic façade by making him scream in overwhelming bliss. Today would be no different.

Papyrus pushed him onto the bed and made a small show of taking off his clothes. His battle body fell to the ground as did his gloves and pants, all of which eventually formed an unkempt heap on his otherwise tidy floor. Edge grinned widely. Usually, his cheery lover would halt any further advancements towards sex in favour of folding his clothes and sorting them. Whenever he omitted such an action, it was usually because he was feeling very horny. The remark made him all the more excited.

He embraced Papyrus as he sat on his lap and draped his arms over his shoulders. They began to kiss sensually, moving their mouths together and slowly pushing their conjured tongues against one another. The gesture created a wonderful friction that fed the lust building between them. Before either realised it, the slow kiss had escalated into something desperate and messy. Both were moaning and groaning into the other as they rolled their hips together. It felt wonderful, but it wasn't enough for Edge who wanted far more than the teasing sparks of ecstasy courtesy of foreplay. He grabbed Papyrus by the hips and switched their positions, pushing the skeleton against the bed as he made space for himself between his parted legs.

" _Nngh_ …Edge…" Papyrus whined as they broke the kiss. His face was flushed and his eyes begged for penetration. He looked absolutely debauched and Edge couldn't resist the magic that pooled in between his legs to form a cock.

"Tell me what you want, Papyrus." Edge requested, his voice low and grumbly as he pressed his mouth to the other's neck and nibbled at sensitive spots.

"I want you…" Papyrus breathed, holding in mewls. "I want you to fuck me…please, Edge…"

"So long as you scream for me." Edge grinned. Papyrus met him with an eager nod and a desperate whimper.

With both of them ready to go, Edge momentarily wrestled with his damp pants. They slid off difficultly so much so he didn't try to push them past his knees. His cock was out, Papyrus's wet pussy was ready and that was all that mattered. He lined his prick with the other's entrance and, upon receiving a nod, pushed in. Papyrus gasped at the sensation and clawed at the bed cover. Edge waited for a few seconds before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He rocked his hips rhythmically and gently to allow Papyrus to adjust for a moment. As soon as the other skeleton seemed completely absorbed by bliss, he began to pick up the pace.

Edge's thrusts became much harder and rapid. He had fucked Papyrus enough to know just what brought him to the brink of insanity and angled his hips to hit those maddening spots. As anticipated, Papyrus cried out madly, hooking his legs around Edge's waist. In that moment he gave himself entirely to the other skeleton, abandoning himself to the overwhelming bliss. His cries of pure ecstasy were far from the only sounds filling the room but it was all Edge could hear – it was all that mattered.

" _God_ …" Edge groaned, snapping his hips harshly and reaching deeper. "You feel so… _fucking_ good…"

" _E-Edge—!_ " Papyrus cried.

It seemed as though his body had been reduced to jelly – like he was too overcome by pleasure to move himself in any coherent manner. Edge relished in the effect he was having until he was proven wrong. All of a sudden, Papyrus switched their positions. Edge was now lying on the bed with a stupid expression on his face as the other quickly sank back onto his dick and began thrusting.

"I-I'm sorry!" Papyrus apologised between languid moans. "You – _ahn!_ – you were just being…too… _mmf!_..too slow! I need more! _So much more!_ "

He weaved their fingers together, using the steady position of Edge's bent arms as support as he lifted himself up and down on his cock. His movements were fast and hypnotic, reaching in far deeper than Edge had managed on his own. There was nothing more he could do than watch him with mesmerisation as he rode him so shamelessly. Papyrus's moans got increasingly louder the faster he rotated his hips and fucked himself. Edge could hardly do anything either to stifle his own appreciative groans.

Before long, both of them were nearing their limits. Papyrus's cunt was squeezing Edge's dick more and more until there was a drastic tightness as he came with a loud cry. Soon after, the latter found himself spilling his own seed inside of Papyrus who then collapsed on him. They laid there for a moment, catching their breaths and relishing in the afterglow. Edge couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the cheery skeleton was and how he never wanted to let him go.

"uhh…guys?"

Edge and Papyrus froze.

"are you done?" Sans asked awkwardly from the other side of the door. "i mean, you can have sex all you want, it's just…there's a documentary i kind of want to watch and you're being kind of loud…"

"Oh my God…" Papyrus groaned and hid his face in embarrassment.

"right…well…i'll leave you to…whatever…" Sans muttered and they heard him walk away.

"We should totally have loud sex again to spite him." Edge suggested audaciously.

"No!" Papyrus yelled indignantly and bonked him on the head as the two laughed together.


End file.
